fateoriginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stefania Argad
is the Master of Lancer in the Holy Grail War of Fate/Hexad. Profile Background The Argad clan are apparently a magus family native to Hungary that although boasts a long and unbroken lineage has had poor luck when it has come to producing magi with less than average magic circuits numbers and have been unable to produce any form of research worth incorporating into their mysteries for the supposedly hundreds of generations. It is unknown how old it is since the record keeping is noticeably unconfirmable after stretching back five hundred years, and there is serious debate as to whether the recent generations recently began as late as the end of the nineteenth century. Despite this, it is accepted but largely ignored as "boasting of longevity of a clan without producing results is the epitome of pitiful". The first of the clan to publicly appear was her grandfather, who arrived at the Clocktower with a suitcase of papers and only five magic circuits after escaping the descent of the Iron Curtain. He apparently took a lot but gave back too little that he was booted for loitering in spite of what efforts he put into research. By the time she was born, he had already perished in a failed attempt to make a leap in discovery, costing the clan much of his notes with him which left them in crisis. A nationalised Canadian citizen having lived there for the vast majority of her life with the exception of her birth in her family's native Hungary. Stefania admits to having runaway from her parents, but as it has been many years since she had seen them she doesn't know whether they are still alive or have moved on. Her motive for doing so is conflicted with either her lower quantity of magic circuits, possessing just eight, and/or her physical appearance but fails to properly explain the latter. Appearance Stefania is a young woman with silver hair, deep tanned skin, and red eyes as her most notable features. She wears her hair loose to the length of her neck, but cuts it herself which gives it these notably flat and uneven tips that appear unnatural. She possesses an unusual form of vitiligo, where a strange series of long and oddly straight patches of lighter skin appear all over her body. She wears whatever clothing is available to her and at her disposal, though her favourite attire is a turquoise short sleeved t-shirt with red, lime, cyan and white stripes across her chest and white shorts. Due to social anxiety, she often hides herself beneath a white zipped-up jacket with the hood hanging over her head, even in the summer. Personality Stefania often puts on a show of being harsh or sarcastic with her sharp tongue, abusive bluntness, but she has other sides to her personality. She can be impetuous and stubborn and is often depicted as being bored by normal life, but also has some rather child-like parts of her personality especially when presented with pocky or other such sweets that she enjoys. Another big part of her personality is that she seems to have some sort of social anxiety, stemming from her unusual colourings which she uses as an excuse to avoid people altogether unless absoluetly forced to in such circumstances where she tries to hide her face as much as possible. In spite of possessing a brilliant mind for her particular form of magecraft, her prolonged exposure to living to her own devises has caused her to develop a nihilistic attitude. Her main reason for participating in the Holy Grail War, aside from the wish wanted to be fulfilled, was the based around the Servant summoning itself. As such, she becomes dependent on Lancer as a solution to cure her boredom. Role Fate/Hexad Abilities Stefania despite being born with fewer magic circuits than any of her recent predecessors, is capable of manipulating the element Ether or Void, an exceptionally rare trait for a magus. Although useless by itself, through this she has a limited ability to manipulate the other four elements but unlike an Average One is not capable of directly manipulating each one without first apply Ether. Her origin is Unknown. Her clan ability is , inspired on the science of chemical bonding and of alchemy. Through this, she has a natural inclination towards combining two or more substances or theoretical concepts together. As a Hungarian-Canadian, she is fluent Canadian English (as well as indirect American English), competent in Hungarian, but knows only a small amount of Canadian French. Magecraft Although her clan has pursued extensive research into alchemy as the natural route to take their abilities, Stefania only every learned of the theoretical and documented studies and has never applied it physically. Instead, her specialty through her own efforts leans towards Material Transmutation. She favours the ability to use both Reinforcement and Alteration and applying them directly into a physical tool. Originally stemming from her initial ability through her element, she began by binding the elements together but has since expanded to the more intricate studies of variable elemental magecraft. *'Fire Element Magecraft': **Heat: Manipulates the tempreture of whatever she is directly holding. **Energy Transfer: Allows her to more easily perform Reinforcement and/or Alteration to an object. *'Earth Element Magecraft': **Grounding: Though weak, she is able to use this inconjucture with Energy Transfer to shake off some of the effects of a current-based attack. *'Water Element Magecraft': **Forms: Some ability to manipulate an object in her grasp. **Combinations: Already adding to her applicable clan ability. *'Wind Element Magecraft': **Kinetic Force: Produces more outward force on her attacks. While having not shown the ability to use Gradation Air or Projection, it is assumed that like most magi, it was apart of her initial training before moving onto the higher learning. Whether she thinks it can still be applicable or useful is unknown. Star Emblem Although she has no true idea of its existence, she nonetheless makes use of its ability to reduce her own strain on her very few magic circuits. By expending mana through it, she can temporarily enhance the performance of any desired part of the body. Her most prolific useage is to temporary transform her nerves, muscles and tendons into makeshift magic circuits in order to increase her capacity. Equipment In order to best utilise her talent, she originally carried a wooden cane made from a branch she had acquired earlier in life and had repeatedly worn and shaped to better suit her cognitive self. When it eventually broke, Lancer passed on his longsword to her as a replacement. Since it possessed no name, she dubbed it Ostoros ( , , Lit., "The Scourge"). Although not a Noble Phantasm in ability or power, being only capable of labelling itself as "really good sword", it is much sturdier and resistant to powerful attacks that would instantly break a regular sword. Trivia *In correlation to Hungarian naming conventions, her name is written in East Asian order with her surname first in Katakana and Romaji, but reversed in English as per Western order to prevent confusion. Category:Characters Category:Fate/Hexad Characters Category:Masters